1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to apparatus and methods for combining audio signals with printed graphical information. Specifically, the present invention relates to an personalized electronic talking book for enhancing the comprehension and retention of information displayed graphically in a book utilizing a stored audio message. The stored audio information can then be changed and modified as a user""s needs dictate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Comprehension of printed matter is a high priority of the educational system of our society. Comprehension of printed material is generally dependent upon a viewer""s ability to interpret and relate visually perceivable information in accordance with previously acquired knowledge associated with that information. Various attempts have been made to produce aids to enhance the process of integration in order to improve a user""s comprehension and understanding.
Among various devices available in the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,098 to Zadig (1971), U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,932 to Lipps (1977), U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,404 to Yoshinari (1981), U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,081 to Wilber (1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,126 to Dejean (1985), U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,881 to Bretka et al. (1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,573 to Montgomery et al. (1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,230 to Shimizu (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,246 to Jeng (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,508 to McTaggart (1992). These devices disclose several methods to highlight the printed material either for amusement or retention of the reader""s attention.
In particular U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974 to DeSmet (1989) discloses an interactive book and audio player assembly in which digitally stored information is retrieved from a ROM module located within the book. The stored information is played back when a bar code, located on each page, is reflected into a playback unit. Thus, with the aid of light and bar code information, the selected page""s digitally stored information is reproduced so that the reader can hear what he is attempting to read. One drawback to this particular design is that once the audio player is engaged, the playback of the entire page cannot be halted. The user cannot go back and replay the information unless the page is closed and light is again allowed to activate the playback unit.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,163 to Ku (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,374 to Simone (1991) utilize prerecorded magnetic tape to store audio information. In particular, Simone is comprised of two separate units; a two channel prerecorded program and a console unit with a work booklet. The changeable channel unit is comprised of a series of spoken words that are audibly reproduced by the console unit, and a series of control signals which are operative for actuating lights adjacent to pre-specified words in the work booklet. The two channel prerecorded audio program is comprised of a two channel cassette player or other device such as VCR. This device allows the user to interact with the book as the words are being reproduced. However, as in the case of DeSmet, once the audio sequence has been initiated, it cannot be stopped until it has been completed. In order for the user to replay the sequence again, the tape must be rewound to the location found where the desired audio sequence begins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,092 to Cummings (1991) teaches the utilization of pressure sensitive switches, located on each page of the book, such that when a switch is depressed, information is accessed from a voice chip and replayed for a listener. This allows the user to proceed at his own pace and replay items as needed. However, the buyer of the device must purchase all the talking book components each time they purchase a book. Furthermore, the voice can not be re-recorded in a familiar sound which the user can identify with, such as their mother or father.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,705 to Sandvik (1995) utilizes a separate removable sound source in the form of a telephone handset that is keyed to a story in the book. Thus, the user imagines that he is participating in a conversation with the characters in the book. The keys of the handset are labeled with a picture icon that represents a character or object from the book. The design limitation is that the removable sound source and the book are inseparable.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,190 and 5,374,195 to McClanahan (1994), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,575 to McTaggart (1995), audio/visual information is controlled via one or more switches located on each page of the book. As the user presses on the switch, usually overlaid with a graphical image, the audio message is played back describing the object selected. These devices allow the user to proceed at their own speed with immediate and direct feedback. One drawback to these designs is that all of the book components are purchased each and every time a book is purchased and the information is prerecorded in an unfamiliar voice or sound.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved talking book that mitigates the above-discussed limitations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved electronic talking book.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of personalizing the audio presentation of an electronic talking book.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein an electronic talking book is disclosed. The electronic talking book includes a book unit that has a front cover, a back cover and a spline cover. The book unit further includes a number of modular core sheets, where each of the modular core sheets has a laminated leaf that includes a front side and an electronic side that has at least one visual image. The electronic talking book also includes an audio recording/playback apparatus, where the audio recording/playback apparatus includes an audio input means for receiving audible utterances associated with a selected one of the visual images. An audio output means is also provided for playing back the audible utterances when the associated visual image is selected for personalizing the audio presentation of the visual images. In a related embodiment, the electronic talking book further includes a storage device for storing the received audible utterances and a playback device for audio reproduction of the stored audible utterances. In an advantageous embodiment, the audio input means is a conventional microphone.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for personalizing the audio presentation of an electronic talking book is disclosed. The method includes providing an audio recording/playback device having audio input means for receiving audible utterances. Next, the audio input means is utilize to customize the audio presentation of associated images in the electronic book whereby the audio presentation may be in a familiar voice to a reader of the electronic book.
The present invention introduces the broad concept of personalizing the audio presentation of associated printed material in an electronic talking book. It is well known that in the early stages of a child""s development, the associative abilities of comprehension and understanding information, such as printed material, are most readily acquired utilizing familiar faces and voices, such as those of the child""s parents or grandparents. The present invention discloses a novel talking book and method for personalizing the reading and instructional experience with the talking book. Unlike prior art talking books that provide pre-recorded talking books, the talking book of the present invention provides means for allowing, e.g., a child""s mother or father or both, to record in their own voices the description or stories that accompany the printed material in the talking book.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the audio recording/playback apparatus is detachable from the book unit. In this manner, a single audio recoding/playback apparatus may be employed with a multiplicity of talking books with different subject matter.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the book unit further includes a number of modular core sheets. Each of the modular core sheets has a laminated leaf including a front side and an electronic side, where the front side has at least one visual image. In a related embodiment, the modular core sheets utilize a common circuit trace pattern. Furthermore, in an advantageous embodiment, the common circuit trace pattern is formed using flexible conductive material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the audio recording/playback device is also adapted to receive an audio output device that, in an advantageous embodiment, is a headphone. It should be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that the audio output device may, in other advantageous embodiments, be a conventional speaker.
The foregoing description has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject matter of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.